Delicious Ambiguity
by mcrgryffindorgal
Summary: Let the lover be disgraceful, crazy, absent-minded. Someone sober will worry about events going badly. Let the lover be. -Rumi.


**Summery:**** Bella goes for a visit to the Black's house and realizes something she didn't expect.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of it's assets. That all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. So please don't sue me. You won't get much anyways. **

**A/N:**** This is my first story for Twilight. I used Bella/Jacob instead of Edward because I don't think I'm ready for that, and I might ruin it. D But there is definitely some Edward implication at the end. Oh, and it's set somewhere in the New Moon. I probably completely messed the plot up too, I haven't read Twilight in a while. Hope you like it, and please comment. **

* * *

Bella's noisy truck clunked to a stop in front of the Black's house, and smiled widely when she saw Jacob standing in the door way. She jumped out of the pick-up and didn't even try to conceal her enthusiasm as she raced toward him. "Hi, Jake!" She squealed and threw herself into his open arms.

He barked a laugh and squeezed her tight before setting her back on her feet. "Hey, Bella." He said through a bright smile that crinkled his dark eyes. Bella loved that smile. The smile that she always missed when he turned cold and distant. The smile that brought back memories of the days before werewolves were included in her crazy, mythical life. She replied with a smile of her own.

They stood like that for a few moments, just smiling at each other and drinking in the feeling of the other, before they both broke into a laugh and Jake gestured her inside. She went to the counter in the kitchen and sat down on a light wood stool while Jacob went to the fridge. "I see you got all dressed up for this occasion." Stated Bella sarcastically, eyeing Jacob's tanned chest, ripped jeans and bare feet. He laughed and turned to flash a smile.

"Hey, if you were constantly over 100 degrees, would you have a desire to wear clothes?" He asked playfully and Bella smiled.

"Where's Billy?" She asked, looking around into the living room.

"Oh, he's out 'fishing' with old Quill and Sam, I think. It's just the two of us." He grinned as he walked back through the kitchen to stand across from where she was sitting, and handed her one of the two sodas in his large hands. Her stomach churned at his last words, and she stared down at the counter top. "Come here. I wanna show you something." Jacob whispered after a moment's silence. He was excited, that much was obvious.

When Bella only stared at him, confused, Jacob grabbed her hand, wrenched her from her chair and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Wait! Jacob!" She squealed but couldn't keep the wide smile off her face from his enthusiasm. He stopped when they reached the door to his room.

"Hold on, stay _right_ there." He told her seriously. She giggled as he squeezed into his room with a grin and shut the door. It only took him a few moments before he opened the door, reached for her hand and yanked her inside. What she saw made her gasp.

"Oh, Jake…" Bella whispered. Right in front of her was a portrait. A beautiful, hand-painted portrait of her, painted in many beautiful colors. She was smiling a brilliant, dazzling smile, her eyes crinkling in laughter, and her hair was strewn out around her, as if it was being tossed by a light breeze. That's when Bella recognized the setting. She was at the beach, that one part of the beach that was marked by Jacob and her own foot prints. The place where they had spent so much time together. It was so amazingly beautiful; a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you upset!" Jacob started at the sight of the tear and tried to cover up the painting, but Bella stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Did you paint this?" She asked fervently.

"Uh…yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It's not good at all." He hung his head.

"It's beautiful." Bella replied, squeezed his wrist gently.

Jacob raised his head and grinned, "Not nearly as beautiful as the real thing."

Bella smiled sheepishly and bowed her head to hide the blush. But Jacob lifted it with the tip of his finger and stared straight into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

"Jacob…" Bella whispered before their lips touched. She didn't move. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was still, but Jacob didn't back down. He slipped his tongue through her lips and flicked it over hers, and that was it, the trigger that shook her. She gasped, shut her eyes and started to kiss back. Jacob smiled against her lips.

The kiss was heated with a hidden passion that Bella hadn't known existed. It had been hidden but now it was revealed, strong and fierce, but at the same time gentle and delicate, and it took her over. It coursed in her veins and sent a shiver through her being. Their lips were moving slowly, rhythmically, and it stayed this way until they both came up for a breath. Bella immediately missed the pressure of his mouth, and when she went in for more Jacob grabbed her waist and backed her up onto his bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, everything changed.

His lips above hers were demanding, his tongue controlling, and his hands roamed her body so fiercely it was almost violence. Her skin was scorched where he touched. But she didn't want him to stop. He broke from the kiss to look in her eyes as his hands began to lift her t-shirt. As soon as her head began to nod, her shirt was discarded and his lips were on her neck. His fingers worked at the button of her shorts.

In a few short seconds she was laying and panting in her revealing lacy bra and panties, and he was still in the shabby cut off jeans. Her cheeks were hot and flushed, from embarrassment of her lack of clothing and from the sudden passion. She didn't notice when her bra was unclasped. She sucked in a breath when the fabric was pulled from her breasts and a nipple was caught in his mouth. Once it was peeked and swollen, Jacob nipped at it and slipped to the other one. He did the same then kissed a trail back up to her lips, which he enclosed with his own.

Jacob's hand roamed down her abdomen and dipped into the lace of her panties and his warm, rough fingers cupped her wetness. She gasped and moaned his name, and he smiled, quickly removing the fabric. One finger…two fingers…her breathing increased as each one entered. He enjoyed watching her writhe under his touch, watching her moan his name over and over again. It was more like she was pleasuring him.

He slid his fingers slickly out of her and whispered in her ear, "How far are we gonna take this?" and looked in her eyes. She smiled and her trembling fingers found the button of his jeans.

He couldn't contain his excitement as he kissed her, and he kissed her _hard_. She laughed at his exuberance, her lips curling into a smile against his. He leaned back to let her finish removing his jeans, and then his red and black boxers.

Bella felt as if she were in a dream. Everything was hazy. Her heart thudded as Jacob got situated above her, but he didn't move into her yet. Instead he leant down to kiss her once again. Bella couldn't believe how much love was put into this simple touching of lips. The love and tenderness washed over her, coursed through her and hung in the air around them.

It was a sudden movement. Bella winced and whimpered in pain as his member entered her. It felt as if there were flames coursing through her veins and the heart of the blaze was somewhere around the juncture of her legs. There was pain everywhere. Her eyes began to water but she could still see Jacob's horror stricken face through the haze.

"Bella?! Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Panic raced through him. Did the first time really hurt that much? But then Bella smiled and shook her head. His heart calmed a bit, but it was still racing.

"No, no don't stop." Bella panted. "It doesn't hurt anymore." There was still a bit of pain but it was dulling, only to be replaced by the starting hint of pleasure. Like a calming rain had started falling and was killing the flames. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Really, just keep going!"

Jacob started pulling gently out of her, only to push back slowly. He repeated the pattern a few times before moving faster. Their breathing hitched as Jacob moved faster and harder. In only a few moments they were panting…screaming and moaning each others names. They were the center of their own world, the only things existing. And at the first waves of Bella's orgasm arrived, everything around them vanished. Jacob followed shortly after, and he fell, spent, beside Bella.

They lay panting against each other for a while, everything in their minds a daze. Jacob gently kissed various parts of Bella's body.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered, his mouth moving softly against the crook of her neck.

"What?' Bella answered, still slightly out of breath. She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." He replied quickly. He knew as he said them that they wouldn't be returned. She was still broken from that bloodsucking bastard. But, oh well. He felt it, and he wanted her to know.

"I love you too, Jacob." The words escaped Bella's lips before she had a chance to stop them. But they were true. Everything that had just happened had made her realize it. Jacob stared at her in shock before his face broke into an enormous grin. She smiled back at him, but inside she was screaming. She loved Jacob Black…

Yeah, Bella loved Jacob. Even though, at that moment, the only thing in Bella's mind was an image of _his _face, first smiling at her….then searching blankly over her features...and finally, crumpling in pain. And that's exactly how she felt…

* * *

**A/N: You like? Or you hate? Either way PLEASE comment? It takes 2 seconds and you'll make my day. Pretty please? **

**XOXO**

**mcrgryffindorgal**


End file.
